Busten Boredom ('Star Wars' Style!)
by Sea Stone1
Summary: A strange little ditty I wrote when I was bored. It's funny in my opinion, but I have a strange sense of humor. You be the judge. (And for love of the force, write those reviews and let me know what you think!)


Subject:  
Date: Thu, 10 May 2001 12:04:29 -0400  
From: Dawn dawnh@gscyclone.com  
  
Title: Busten Boredom (Star Wars Style!)  
Author: OceanGrl  
Rating: G  
Summary: A strange little ditty I wrote when I was bored. It's funny in my  
opinion but I have a strange sense of humor. You be the judge. (And for love  
of the force, let me know what you think!)  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get paid, wished I didn't care.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I was standing in a completely white room. There were no doors, no  
windows, no nothing, just ongoing whiteness. I started writing and all of a  
sudden Yoda dropped from the sky and landing a heap next the me. "Who you  
are?" he asked, looking up at me. "What doing here an I?" :I'm OceanGrl, a  
fanfic writer. I'm bored, so I brought you here to be my new toy!" I  
frowned. "But I'll need another person. And maybe a few props." Scribbling a  
few lines, I waited impatiently until Obi-Wan dropped from the sky and  
landed none-to-gracefully beside Master Yoda. A CD player also appeared  
somewhere nearby. Grinning wickedly at the two, I said, "I'm borrowing you  
again." "Oh no, it's her." Obi said, burying his head in his hands. "Oh  
yeah, better believe it baby." "Understand this I do not." "Oh, you will.  
Don't worry, you will. In fact, if I finish this one, I might publish it so  
a buncha people can read it!" Obi looked like he was going to be sick so I  
gave him a huge hug. "Belong to someone, we do not. Control us, you can  
not." a voice piped up. I crossed my eyes at him and started writing again.  
When I looked up, Yoda was limboing to island music. "Stop this foolishness  
now you will!" he cried, unable to control his actions. "Don't mess with the  
masta." I said snickering. "Please Master Yoda, don't' provoke her." Obi  
bagged. "Stop this you will!" Yoda shrieked in reply. "What do you say-ay?"  
I asked in a sing-song voice. "Sorry I am! Powerful you are! Stop this  
please, will you?" he asked. I wrote some more and Yoda is once again  
sitting and the room is silent. "Need healer, I do. Young anymore, I am  
not." Yoda said, rubbing his back. "Sorry Yody." I said, giving him a hug.  
"So why are we here again?" Obi-Wan asked. "Some little plot bunny hop into  
your brain? 3 a.m. and your awake after eating 30 chocolate bars? Found a  
new way to inflict emotional pain on me?" "Nope." I replied, shaking my  
head. "I'm bored. Simple as that. I needed some new toys, so here you are."  
Obi started grumbling about certain people needing to get a life. "Silence  
peasant!" I said in a snobbish manner, (not that I disagreed) bopping him on  
the head with my notebook. "Ow, stop! Why can't you leave me alone and act  
normal for once in your life!" Obi whined. I said nothing, just started to  
write. "Dance, my pretty, dance!" I triumphantly declared. Music filled the  
room and poor Obi stood, doing the Macarana. (Even Yoda was laughing!) "Oh,  
you think that's funny troll?" I asked, a sly look coming over my face, one  
Obi-Wan knew all to well. "No Master Yoda, don't-" Obi was cut off by me  
writing that he shut up. My pencil poised above my paper, I thought of all  
the things I could do to Yoda. "I know, I'll make you eat your own cooking!"  
A horrified look came over him. "Never done that, I have! Eat take-out, I  
do! Apologize, I will!" I shook my head. "It's too late." I was about to  
write more- when my watch sounded. "Oh no. I have to finish my math  
homework. But don't worry, I'll be back soon!" I give each a hug as Yoda  
breaths a sigh of relief and I disappear into thin air. Obi slides down  
against the wall and hides his head in his hands. "What now do we?" Yoda  
asked. "Thank our lucky stars and pray she doesn't come back." he muttered.  
"I heard that!" my voice echoed through the room. "Unstable, that girl is."  
Yoda said. "I'm scared." Obi whimpered. "Of dark side, fear is." Yoda looked  
around as if he expected to see me. "But scare me, she dose." he continued  
in a low voice. "So what should we do to enjoy our temporary freedom?" Obi  
asked. A stack of papers appeared. "Fanfic for you to read." my voice told  
them. "Nooo!" he yelled. "Obi, do I have to...?" A pencil dangled in front  
in mid air in front of him. My poor Obi shook his head miserable. "Good boy.  
Yody, you too. I'll be back shortly. "Read this, should we?" Yoda asked.  
"Master, I don't think we have a choice."  
"So how ya doin' boys?" I ask after hours of math homework. Obi looks  
up, pain expression on him face. "Brain... dulled. Can't... talk." "Welcome  
to my world sugar." I told him. "Pathetic, this is. Need lives, people of  
your world do." says you-know-who. "Tell me about it." I mutter. "Anyway," I  
continue cheerfully. "good news! I'm not bored any more so you can go home!"  
Both of their little jedi faces light up. "Ah-ah. Just one more little thing  
left." Suddenly the blank room is a Broadway stage. (You didn't think I  
would just let them go, did you?) The entire cast of Star Wars (including  
the book characters and the nameless stromtrooper #3 that dies a lot) is on  
stage, performing a musical number. It all ends and fades away, leaving me  
alone in the audience, laughing so hard I think I need oxygen.  
THe eND  



End file.
